Zone
Zone is a brand name for inexpensive consoles with built-in games that are marketed by Ultimate Products Ltd.. Most of the Zone consoles superficially resemble the Wii but have a 16 or 32-bit architecture. Ultimate Products even claimed that the Zone consoles are not meant to compete with 7th generation consoles, and are therefore sold at a lower price. The game developers for the consoles vary; for example, Waixing made the games on the Zone 40, Senca made the games on the Zone Interactive, and JungleTac made the games on the Zone 60. In the United States some Zone consoles (such as the 40, 60, and 3D) were available at . In the UK the Zone 40 is common in discount stores, but other models are only affordable from TV shopping channels. Zone consoles Wii clones *'Zone' - Similar to the MiWi by Macro Winners Electronics Ltd. but only includes seven games. Games: TV Boxing, VR Tennis, Golf, Extreme Power Soccer, Bowling, Table Tennis, World Series Baseball. There is another version with Fishing instead of Baseball. *'Zone Interactive' - claims to be 32-bit & 40 games on the packaging, actually has 41. Probably manufactured by Macro Winners but the software is Family Sports 41 in 1 by Senca, and the console seems to detect strength of motion (but not direction) unlike other Zones. Another variant of this system is called the InterAct from Intec. Sports games: Tennis, Golf, Baseball, Table Tennis, Bowling, Darts, Basketball, Boxing. * Zone 40 - Probably manufactured by Subor, most games copyrighted to Waixing. Games: Golf, Bowling, Baseball, Tennis, Fishing, Competive Fencing, Ping Pong, Soccer, Swimming, Basketball, Darts, Discus, Javelin, High Jump, Long Jump, Triple Jump, 100 Meter, 110 Hurdles, Walking-Race, Sword Of Warriors, Chess Master, Motor Storm, The Mouse And The Cat, Undersea Adventure, Zuma, Highway Racing, Dancing Girls, Box World, Squares, Fire Man, Bomber-Man, Hitting Mice, Shooting Ballons, Snakes, Archery, Fish War, Sudoku, Tanks, Speed Racing and Bee Fighting. * Zone Mini - a smaller console with only one controller, designed for portability. 35 games. Games: Pro Tennis, Super Fighter, Golf Pro, Baseball, Basketball, Bowling, Swimming, Soccer Shooter, Fencing Champ, Badminton, Beach Volleyball, Dart's, Motercycle Ninja, Curling, Ping Pong Cup, Discus, High Jump, Hurdles, Javelin, Bee Eliminator, ArcherY, Racing Course, Racing, Pop Balloons, Snakes, Fire Fighter, Sudoko, Smart Porter, Chess, Catch 22, Simon, Cubes, Scuba Brick, Dance Master, The Mouse and the Cat. * Zone Sega - Not released under this name; eventually came out under the name "Reactor". Officially licensed by Sega and includes 20 Sega Mega Drive games, plus a number of original AtGames and Tec Toy Mega Drive games, and sports games from the Zone 40. * Zone 60 - Games by Jungletac but looks identical to the "Smart Station" released in China by Subor. Some of its sports games are similar to those on the Sport Vii, but unlike that console it cannot sense direction or strength of motion. Another variant of this is the Wireless 60. "Interactive" games (32-bit): Baseball, Basketball, Bowling, Dancing, Darts, Fishing, Golf, Pool, Tennis, Table Tennis. "Arcade" games (16-bit): Auto Racing, Ball Battle, Big Burger, Brave Heart, Ball Blaster, Caddie, Coin Digger, Cooking Chaos, Crazy Coconuts, Deep Storm, Dragon, Egg Collector, Find The Way, Finger Dancing, Fire Fighter, Fruit Fall, Go Karts, Hay Bales, Hero Legend, Hot Drop, Ice Climber, Jewel Fever, Jewel Master 2, Lady Bugs, Lightning Plan, Magic Cubes, Match It Up, Mission, Motor Rally 2, Mr.Onion, Mystic Totem, Plumber Man, Pop Ball, Potion Commotion, Rapid Stream, Slot Machine, Sudoku, Speed Runner, Spiral Ball, Squirrel Bobble, Starry Night, Surf Adventure, Texas Hold'em, The Lost World, Tiger Rescue, Jet Skiing, Toy Kingdom, Treasure Hunt, Yummy. * Zone 100 - Similar to the Zone 60 but with 40 more games.http://www.latestgadgets.co.uk/consoles-gaming/3173-zone-console-review *'Zone 3D' - Contains 20 3D anaglyph games and 80 2D games, credited to Jungletac. *'Zone Motion' - was mentioned on the Ultimate Products website , seemingly canceled since the website brings up an error page. Fitness mats *'Zone Family Fit' - Manufactured by Subor; the software was likely developed by Waixing. Handhelds * Zone Fusion - Vertically oriented, made by Jungletac. 30 games. Games: Jewel Master, Ball Blaster, Imp and Cubes, Push the Box, Flame Beetles, Hard Win, Move Fun, Block Out, Bomb Hero, Mystic Totem, Little Plane, Fossick Underground, Mr. Onion, Beat the Bird, Block Flying, Mr. Ball, Puzzle Pop, Happy Farm, Morra, Find the Way, Climbing Challenge, Worm Catch, Ogriesh Flower, Winlinez, Ball Clash, Win or Lose, Pile the Box, Graden Weeder and Pool Quiz. References External links * Ultimate Products (official website) Gallery File:Zone.JPG|The Zone console. File:Zone40.jpg|Zone 40 packaging. File:Zone40-0.jpg|Zone 40 alternate packaging. File:Zone60.JPG|Zone 60 packaging. File:Zone100.jpg|Zone 100 packaging. File:Zone3d.JPG|Zone 3D packaging. File:IMGA0444.jpg|Zone 3D console. File:Zonem.jpg|The Zone Mini. File:Zonei.jpg|The Zone Interactive (also Intec Interact). File:Segar.jpg|Sega Reactor. File:Zones.jpg|Zone Sega. File:Zoneff.JPG|The Zone Family Fit. File:Zonef.jpg|The Zone Fusion. Category:Hardware Category:TV game